Noche de Viernes
by SaffronBrown
Summary: Mi primer challenge! Sirius y Severus en la torre de astrología. No slash Se aceptan Reviews y desafios! XDD


Este es mi primer Challenge-fic. El reto lo puso Laia, y las condiciones eran: Sirius, Snape, la torre de Astrología, y la frase "Nunca te prometí un jardín de rosas". Je.

**Spoilers:** Ninguno!!! Juhu!! Aunque se ambienta en la época de los Marauders...

**Tipo:** Challenge-fic.

          **Rating**: para todos los públicos.

**Advertencia: **Si vas buscando Slash, este NO es tu fic... XDDD

******************

**NOCHE DE VIERNES**

Se movió sigilosamente entre las sombras, con movimientos rápidos, intentando hacer el menor ruido posible. Tenía que llegar a la hora acordada. Apretó un poco más el paso por los vacíos pasillos de Hogwarts. Subió las escaleras rápidamente y abrió con celeridad la puerta que lo separaba de su destino.

La torre de Astrología estaba sumida en la mas total y absoluta oscuridad. Allí no había nadie. Sonrió para sí, pensando que al final había llegado temprano. Pero la sonrisa se le borró de la cara después de esperar durante media hora. Ahora estaba a medias cabreado y a medias humillado. Para colmo, escuchó un ruido sordo al final de la clase, por lo que sacó la varita por precaución. Otro ruido sordo y una risa ahogada. Por primera vez desde que recibió la carta citándolo a aquella hora en la torre de Astrología, Severus Snape pensó que podía ser una broma.  Sintió la ira crecer dentro de él.

Desde luego, no ayudó nada el hecho de encontrar a Sirius Black agazapado tras una de las mesas, rojo por aguantar la risa. Severus también estaba rojo, pero del enfado. Cuando finalmente Severus lo descubrió, Sirius se puso en pie, riéndose a carcajadas, las lágrimas corriéndole por la cara. Severus podía sentir todos los nervios de su cuerpo deseosos de partirle la cara a Sirius.

           - ¡¡¡TU!!!!- la voz de Severus tronó en la torre. La risa de Sirius se apagó un poco: seguro que los gritos de Snape se habían oído en el mismísimo despacho del director. 

     -¿Esperabas a alguien en espacial, Snivellus?? – Preguntó con sorna Sirius, secándose las lágrimas con la manga. La risa se congeló instantáneamente, al ver la varita de Severus apuntándole directamente a la garganta. Tragó saliva con dificultad- Oye, era solo una broma... la gente las hace constantemente...

Casi podía ver los ojos de Severus brillar en la oscuridad. Por un momento, Sirius tuvo verdadero miedo. Pero era rápido de reflejos, por lo que golpeó el brazo de Snape justo a tiempo para ver como el encantamiento que iba dirigido a el rebotaba contra la pared, lanzando una de las sillas contra la puerta. 

Sirius aprovechó el momentáneo desconcierto de su oponente para salir huyendo. Era tan valiente como cualquier Gryffindor, pero el sentido común le decía que no era inteligente enfrentarse sin varita a un Snape enfadado. Se asustó cuando llegó hasta la puerta y vio que no podía abrirla. El golpe de la silla había estropeado la cerradura. Severus Snape rió con fuerza al ver lo que ocurría.

-¡¡¡Mira lo que has hecho, idiota!!- gritó Sirius enfadado- Yo no puedo salir, pero TU tampoco- Snape paró instantáneamente de reírse- Oh, si, a Dumbledore le va a encantar esto...

Snape se acercó decidido hasta la puerta, tirando de ella con fuerza. No se movió ni un milímetro. Lanzó un par de hechizos contra la puerta, que siguió sin moverse.

-Enhorabuena, genio- dijo Sirius malhumorado- Ahora si que la has hecho buena...

-¡¿Qué!?- Sirius nunca había escuchado a Snape gritar tanto- ¡¡La culpa es tuya!! Yo no he sido el que ha mandado una carta FALSA!!!!

-Je! Tu has venido de todos modos!!- Sirius no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando- además discutiendo no vamos a arreglar nada. Tenemos que salir de aquí cuanto antes.

Snape estaba enfadado, pero no podía dejar de negar que tenía razón. Era una cuestión de prioridades: salir de allí, primero; Partirle la cara a Sirius, mas tarde. 

-¿Y bien?- preguntó Severus con los brazos cruzados- ¿Cuál es la idea del Chico Maravilla?.

-Esta- Y dicho esto, Sirius se lanzó contra la puerta, intentando derribarla. Snape hizo una mueca de dolor cuando vio a Sirius retorcerse dolorido en el suelo.

Un descubrimiento:

-Creo que me he roto el hombro.

Una sentencia:

-Idiota.

Sirius se levantó del suelo, masajeándose el hombro dolorido. Mientras tanto, Severus volvía a comprobar la cerradura, sin mucha ilusión. Tras comprobar que no podía abrirse, se volvió de nuevo hacia Sirius. Lo encontró asomado a una de las ventanas.

-Es el único sitio por donde podremos salir- le dijo, señalándole unas ventanas más abajo, y algunos salientes en la pared- ¿ves? Podemos bajar apoyándonos ahí y ahí.

Severus suspiró profundamente, lanzando una mirada de odio profundo a Sirius. Este obvió la mirada, volviendo a fijarse en la ventana y en la oscuridad reinante fuera.  Snape conjuró una débil luz que salía de la varita.

-De acuerdo- dijo Severus mirando hacia abajo- pero tu iras primero. 

Sirius asintió, y se montó a horcajadas sobre el alfeizar. Con mucho cuidado, se descolgó lentamente, agarrandose a los precarios puntos de apoyo. Snape lo siguió rápidamente. Tan rápido, que resbaló y estuvo a punto de caer, de no haber sido por que Sirius lo agarró, y pudo volver a estabilizarse.

-¿Cómo puedes ser tan torpe??- preguntó burlonamente Sirius entornando los ojos.

-¡No es fácil bajar mientras sostengo la varita!!- de nuevo aquella voz chillona de Snape- Sin  ella no verías ni tus propios pies...

-Nunca te prometí un jardín de roosaaaas- dijo burlonamente Sirius con voz cantarina.

-¿Qué clase de gilipollez es esa??- preguntó Severus  parpadeando un par de veces.

-Una mía- dijo el otro, retador.

-Me lo imaginaba- la voz de Severus sonaba llena de desprecio- ¿Es con esa clase de gilipolleces con las que conquistas a las chicas?

-No; las conquisto imitándote. "Soy el perfecto Slytherin y no sé hacer nada a derechas"- Sirius imitaba bastante bien la voz de Severus- ¡¡¡AHHHH!!!! ¡Me has pisado!!

-Perdona- la voz de Severus no sonaba arrepentida en absoluto.

Por fin, llegaron al suelo. Ambos muchachos se masajearon los músculos doloridos por la tensión. La luz de la varita los iluminaba tenuemente, mostrando el rosado amanecer.  Al cabo de un par de horas, tendrían que estar levantándose. Iba a ser un día largo. De repente, se alzó de nuevo la voz de Snape.

-¡¡Idiota!!!- Sirius estaba convencido de que ahora SI que los había oído Dumbledore- ¡¡¿Cómo se supone que vamos a entrar ahora en el colegio!!??

Sirius entornó los ojos un momento; y lo único que pudo decir fue:

-Oh, Mierda!!.

**FIN**

Ha quedado mucho más largo de lo que me esperaba, pero me he divertido taaaaanto escribiéndolo   ^_^ 


End file.
